Hidden in plain Sight
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: The Lagoon Company gets two new additions to their crew sent to them by Balalaika. Rated M for Revy's foul mouth and sexual situations, please don't read if you are under 18 or get offended by this stuff. Now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for this fan fic after watching Black Lagoon and from another story I wanted to write. Basically what happens is the Lagoon crew put out wanted ads for new crewmembers but only get two hits, one a guy who specialises in mostly close range combat and weapons and a few guns, problem is he doesn't speak or make a single sound and the only emotions he shows are a completely blank expression and varied degrees anger. The other is his hot girlfriend who always dresses up like Cammy from street fighter, she also uses close and ranged weapons and is somehow able to communicate with the guy. And this of course like my other fan fics is M rated for foul language and sexual situations and some Revy bashing, mostly because I find her to be an annoying bitch sometimes. Anyway enjoy. Oh and I haven't seen the whole series yet, but who cares this is fan fiction. And there might be some OOC behaviour.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Hidden in plain Sight.

"Rock you fucking asshole! Care to explain what the fuck this is!" Revy shouted, obviously pissed off again as she slammed a wanted ad on the coffee table.

Rock let out a sigh as he continued with his work, a year of living in Roanapur and he had learnt how to shut out most of the female gunslinger's ranting, though he did spare the document a glance then went back to calculating the Lagoon Company's expenditures from the last job.

"It's a wanted ad for extra crew," Rock replied, his fingers flying over the calculator.

"I know that you fucking dumbass, what I want to know is why this is the first I've heard about it?" Revy asked, pointing at the offending paper.

"What are you talking about? We've had this posted for the last week but so far no one wants to work for us and I think it has something to do with you," Rock answered, still not looking up from the paper work. "Anyone with experience we need hates your guts or they want you to suck their cocks,"

"So what? If someone pays me I'll suck their cock, hell I'll let them fuck me for the right price," Revy replied flopping back on the couch beside him. "Want a blow job?"

"Not if it's going to cost me," Rock mumbled at the same time there was a knock at the door, it was Dutch who answered it.

"Can I help you two?" the bulking African-American asked.

"Yeah we're here about your wanted ad for extra crew," replied a decidedly female voice.

"Come on in then," Dutch said stepping aside, letting the pair enter. "We just need to do a short interview before we decide if you can work for us,"

Looking away from the ceiling Revy raised an eyebrow at the new pair, the woman looked around her mid twenties, very svelte with long blonde hair done up in two pigtails and deep purple eyes, her bust was a size and a half smaller than Revy's and she had curves in all the right places. She was dressed in a high-neck sleeveless green leotard which was high cut on her thighs and from the looks of it, barely covered her nether regions that were shaved clean and a beret on her head. Strapped to her right thigh was a gun holster with revolver and on her left was a knife that looked similar to the ones Shenhua used. Her male companion on the other hand made Revy think he was a bodyguard, he was dressed in all black. Black combat boots, black pants and tank top, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate just above the knuckles and a black short sleeve jacket sporting multiple pockets. His face had a nasty looking scar that ran from his hair line over his left eye and down his cheek stopping several inches from his jaw, his expression was totally blank even his jade eyes gave nothing away and around his waist was a gun belt holding two large silver-white revolvers, a sword strapped to his back and a pouch connected to the back of his belt.

'_What is it with people and swords? Guns are way better_,' Revy thought as the pair took a seat on the other couch.

"Ok, to start off we'd like your names, age and experiences," Rock said, lighting a pair of cigarettes for himself and Revy.

"They don't need to tell us their experiences, Rock. They can show us if we hire them. Just tell us your names and who recommended you to us," Dutch countered, noticing the male guest's gaze sweep over everyone in the room. '_Assessing possible threats I see, he's an insightful one_,'

"Oh well, I'm Jessica Walker and this is Alex, and this lady called Balalaika recommended us," Jessica answered, taking an envelope handed to her by Alex. "Oh yeah she also told us to deliver this letter to Dutch, something about a new job,"

"Hmm, I wonder what miss high and might has for us this time," Dutch mumbled taking the envelop from Jessica and extracting the letter inside. "Looks like we have to pick up some crates from the docks and deliver them to a French cargo ship by midnight tonight and we're to take these two with us. Seems Balalaika wants us to test them before we decide if they can join. Sounds simple enough,"

"Everything sounds simple until it all goes to fuck," Revy groaned, grounding her cigarette in an ash tray. "So we leaving now or what?"

"Yeah we're leaving now, but I doubt the six of us will fit into the roadrunner," Dutch answered, rubbing his bald head.

"That's ok, I'll just take Alex's lap, we're still waiting for his motorcycle to be delivered," Jessica replied, patting Alex's left leg.

"Well alright then, Benny! Get the cars started, we've got a job to do!" Dutch shouted, a few seconds later guy almost as tall as himself came out of another room with an unshaved face wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt, tan slacks and glasses with his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya," he groaned, chugging down the last of an energy drink. "So who are these two?"

"Alex and Jessica, our new crewmen if the job goes smoothly," Dutch replied, grabbing his shotgun as they all filed out of the office with Revy and himself bringing up the rear.

"I was wondering when someone would answer those ads," Benny mumbled, starting the engine as they all climbed into the roadrunner with Rock between Revy and their potential new crewmen.

Travelling down the road to the docks Rock and Revy noticed Alex's expression soften slightly as Jessica rolled the back window down, enjoying the warm Indian ocean wind on her face.

"Hey Alex, are you Jessica's bodyguard or something?" Rock asked, only to be answered by silence. The only acknowledgement he received was Alex looking briefly in his direction, then back at Jessica somehow causing her to look back at the man whose lap she occupied.

"Sorry Alex, I guess I forgot to mention it," Jessica said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Mention what? He didn't say anything," Rock replied.

"Well you see the thing is..., Alex hasn't spoken a single word since he was five, in fact the only sounds he makes are his natural bodily functions. I've been the only person who can tell what he wants to say and it's been like that since we trained together under my father," Jessica explained, shift in Alex's lap to wrap an arm around the back of his neck. "And he is my bodyguard in a way, considering he's my boyfriend,"

"BOYFRIEND!! You got to be fucking kidding me! I don't want to be having a pair of love birds keeping me up all night fucking each other's brains out!" Revy objected, very strongly.

"You can watch if you want. Alex doesn't care and I can't concentrate on anything except the pleasure, most of the time and when he's not smacking me with a new toy," Jessica replied, as Alex buried her nose in her neck while his right hand caressed her right inner thigh.

"No thanks, I'm not into BDSM even if it's only watching," Revy mumbled grumpily, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Well it doesn't matter to me what you're into, so I don't care if you fuck each other to death, as long as we get paid and don't die that's all that matters," Dutch said as they arrived at the dock where the Lagoon was moored, with the cargo waiting to be loaded on the back of a flatbed truck. Several armed Russians standing around it. "Right, I'll get the Lagoon ready to go. Alex, Jessica and Rock, you three help those guys and start loading the crates. Benny get below and plot our course, I want to get going in 30 minutes,"

"What about me?" Revy asked, currently bored out of her mind.

"I don't know, why don't you see if we've stocked up on ammo or something. I'm sure your guns could use a cleaning too," Dutch replied, exiting the car along with the others.

Grumbling under her breath Revy decided to check the ammo and clean her guns on route to the rendezvous, that left her with helping load the cargo onto the boat, but it seemed like the new pair, Rock and Balalaika's guys had things handled. She wasn't going to admit it to anyone but when she saw Alex carrying two crates at once she found herself impressed and wondering how a medium built guy could lift that much on his own. Dutch was at least two builds bigger and he could only carry one crate depending on the weight, the same was with the new girl, she was easily hauling a single crate by herself while Rock and Balalaika's boys had to work in pairs to get the last 3 crates onto the Lagoon. She was cut out of her musing as one of the Russian guys called her over.

"Hey, Two Hands! While you just standing around, take these bags with you," he said dumping two duffle bags at her feet. "They belong to the newbie's,"

"Do I look like a fucking bag boy to you?" Revy grouched, taking the bags anyway.

Once the cargo was secured the Lagoon made its out of the harbour and out to sea, Revy spent almost an hour cleaning her guns in her cabin but there was something about Alex and Jessica that didn't seem right to her. Her musing eventually lead her above deck in one of the two lookout posts watching the pair spar at the bow with a cigarette slowly shrivelling between her lips, aside from their abnormal strength their moves didn't seem raise any flags. During lunch the Lagoon crew got a chance to see the guns their new comrades had, only to be curious at how they came across 8 inch slimed down Mateba Unica revolvers, well all except Rock. (**A/N:** Think Vash's gun from Trigun.)

"I've never seen a gun like that before," Rock gasped, as the pair cleaned their deadly equipment.

"Nice aren't they? These babies are heavily modified Mateba Unica revolvers, packs way more power than normal and is accurate to an inch at 10 yards," Jessica said proudly snapping the gun shut with a flick of her wrist then tossing it to Rock. "Here,"

"Holy shit! How heavy is this thing?" Rock exclaimed in surprise, having to use two hands to hold up the gun. "I don't get how you can lift this thing so easily, let alone use it to kill someone,"

"Meh, Alex and I have gotten used to it, besides Alex's guns are 500 grams heavier and that's without bullets," Jessica shrugged, taking the gun back.

"So where'd you guys get hardware like that? It's not something you can easily get your hands on," Dutch asked, stuffing a fork full of spaghetti O's into his mouth.

"My father knew this really great gunsmith who made these for us when we were 15, took us about month before we got used to the weight and another month before we could fire as accurately as we do now," Jessica replied, pressing the barrel release on the side. "After the guy taught us how to do all maintenance by ourselves he tried raping me, even invited Alex to stick his cock in my mouth to keep me from screaming too much,"

"So what happened?" Rock asked, munching on a slice of pizza.

"Alex stuck his gun in the guy's mouth and pulled the trigger, then fucked my brains out for the first time right next to the guy's corpse. After it was over I was covered in bite marks and hickeys, of course I couldn't walk properly until the next morning but it was worth it," she said with a loopy grin on her face, while loading her gun.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest fucking stories I've ever hear! I think you made the whole thing up you stupid fucking bitch!" Revy shouted, turning her head away as she brought her can of beer to her lips.

Faster than anyone could have seen Alex shot up off the couch, reached for something from under the back of his jacket and threw it at the female gunslinger, which imbedded itself in the wall intersecting the top half of her beer can, just a few millimetres from her thumb. Everyone except Jessica froze on the spot at the large four bladed shuriken that could have easily killed the tattooed woman, Benny had dropped his own can on the floor with his eyes and jaw wide open. Dutch who was about to light a cigarette had the lit lighter less than an inch from the tip of the cancer stick as it barely hung between his lips, Rock wasn't fairing any better, the pizza he was about to take a bite of was hanging just outside his open maw. And Revy had the beer can up to her mouth ready to chug down the rest of the liquor, now it was trickling out where the shuriken had sliced through and she was almost pissing herself from shock.

"I guess I should have warned everyone that Alex doesn't like when people call me a bitch," Jessica said, breaking the silence, yet she hadn't even looked up from loading her gun.

Walking over to the stunned woman Alex yanked the shuriken from the wall with his right hand and grabbing a fist full of Revy's tank top and gun harness with his left hauled her ass off the second couch and out of the room.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you taking me?" she demanded, forgetting he didn't speak.

"So uh, where is he taking Revy?" Rock asked shakily, being the second to regain his speech. "And what's he going to do to her?"

"Nothing too bad. Alex never hurts women unless they really deserve it or if they're whores, but anger is about the only emotion you'll ever see on his face," Jessica replied, helping herself to a slice of pizza.

**Disclaimer: The reason for Alex's lack of speech will be revealed eventually and why he was able to carry two crates by himself, as well as how Jessica knew what Alex said without him looking at her or making a sound. Oh yeah, the shuriken he uses is the same one Sasuke favours in Naruto, if anyone watches Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alex and Jessica won't be the only couple in this fic, I'll have Rock and Revy getting together, probably as sex buddies then as a proper couple. I might have them face off against Hansel and Gretel if I feel like it. Also Rock and Revy might be acting a bit OOC, but who cares this is my fan fic and I can do whatever the fuck I want with the characters.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Hidden in plain Sight.

_Previously._

"_I guess I should have warned everyone that Alex doesn't like when people call me a bitch," Jessica said, breaking the silence, yet she hadn't even looked up from loading her gun._

_Walking over to the stunned woman Alex yanked the shuriken from the wall with his right hand and grabbing a fist full of Revy's tank top and gun harness with his left hauled her ass off the second couch and out of the room._

"_Hey! Where the fuck are you taking me?" she demanded, forgetting he didn't speak._

"_So uh, where is he taking Revy?" Rock asked shakily, being the second to regain his speech. "And what's he going to do to her?"_

"_Nothing too bad. Alex never hurts women unless they really deserve it or if they're whores, but anger is about the only emotion you'll ever see on his face," Jessica replied, helping herself to a slice of pizza._

_And now the Continuation._

Ten minutes after Alex had dragged Revy away Jessica got up from the couch and headed outside after grabbing a box of pizza with only a few slices left, since then she hadn't returned. Benny had gone back to the computer room after eating while Dutch went back to the control room leaving Rock alone until he decided to check on Revy, searching every room turned up nothing so that left the deck. He immediately found the pair sitting in one of the crows nests engaged in an obvious sexual act, as Jessica was sitting in Alex's lap moving her hips back and forth with her mouth parted quietly moaning, eyes closed and Alex's lips latched onto her neck. They really didn't seem to be bothered that he stood there watching them even when Alex looked directly at him, he just nodded his head in the direction of the bow then went back to assaulting Jessica's neck. Proceeding to the front of the old torpedo boat Rock was greeted with a very unusual sight, Revy was tied to the deck at her wrists and ankles by two ropes looping tightly through mooring cleats. He had a feeling by the way she had her face against the deck and her ass sticking up in the air that she wasn't very comfortable, but he had to admit that her cut-off shorts moulding her ass presented a very tempting sight.

"Who's there?" Revy asked, trying to straighten her legs out only succeeding in painfully stretching her limbs.

"It's just me Revy," Rock replied, taking a seat in front of her. "I'd untie you but Alex would probably shoot me. Maybe you should say you're sorry,"

"Already tried when he was tying me up, but I get the feeling that he won't untie me until he's good and ready," she said, adjusting her head so her chin was resting on the deck. "They're fucking right now aren't they?"

"That they are," Rock answered, presenting a lit cigarette for her to inhale.

"Hey Rock. Back at the office, I lied when I said I'd let people fuck me if they paid the right price. I'd rather let you fuck me then let some sick bastard stick his cock in me," she confessed, letting the smoke drift out of her mouth as she spoke. "I'm only saying that because most of the guys I've slept with were only after their own pleasure, all they wanted was a quick fuck them they'd leave," she paused to make sure she used the right words. "Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once and make sure you never repeat this to anyone, I want to wake up to see the guy I fucked to still be there. So if you want you can go ahead and fuck me right now,"

"I think I'd rather hear you beg me to fuck you," Rock said, taking one of her guns from her harness and unloaded it.

"There's no way I'm fucking begging you for anything," Revy grumbled, watching him move around behind her to the point where she could barely see over her shoulder.

"Oh I think you'll be changing your mind pretty soon," Rock replied, grabbing her cut-offs and yanking them down to her knees along with her panties, smirking at her hairless groin as he ran the gun barrel over her pink lips. "I didn't think you shaved here,"

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Revy groaned, trying to ignore how good she was starting to feel.

"Damn, I didn't know you were so sensitive," Rock said, pulling the gun away to find the barrel smeared with her juices. "I guess you were never aroused like this with the other guys you fucked,"

"I'm not aroused damn it!" Revy shouted, gasping in surprise as Rock shoved three fingers inside her. Trying not to moan she kept shouting profanities at the man thrusting his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Three hours after leaving port the old torpedo boat met up with the French cargo ship just as Balalaika instructed, Jessica and Alex had finished screwing each other 90 minutes ago and just spent the remainder of the trip relaxing on top of the cabin. Rock hadn't stopped teasing Revy with his fingers the entire time, bring her close to release then stopping for a smoke before resuming, she was sure he had licked his fingers clean after each interval but the bastard never got her to beg. Which left her with her still bound to the bow, her cut-offs at her knees in full view of the cargo ship's crew, she almost considered begging Rock to let her orgasm but her pride refused to cave in. The instant the gangplank was lowered Jessica and Alex bolted onto the ship their weapons drawn and the sounds of gunshots and death filling the air.

"What the fuck are they doing? I thought we were making a delivery here?" Revy demanded, though she was actually pissed that she couldn't join in.

"The job was actually to kill these French guys who deal in black market slavery, someone back in Russia wanted Hotel Moscow to handle this so Jessica and Alex were sent to us. Seems Balalaika wanted us to see how go these two are, so I've decided to hire them. According to Balalaika's instructions, there would be at least 20 armed men for us to deal with and by the sounds of things I'd say they're doing better than you Revy," Dutch answered, lighting up another cigarette.

"Well judging my all the screams I'd say they've taken out probably 9 so far. So that means they should be done in under ten minutes," Benny said, opening his third can of beer as Jessica's voice came over their radios.

"**Hey Dutch, we're up on the bridge. Taken out 11 so far**," there was a pause as another gunshot was heard. "**Make that 12. Captain say's the rest should be guarding the prisoners they're keeping in the main hold. You want a shot at the rest**?"

"No thanks. If you two can take the rest out in five minutes then you're hired," Dutch replied, gazing up at the bridge of the cargo ship in time to see Alex leap from the gang rail four stories above the deck. "What the fuck. Jessica, did he survive that jump?"

"**If you liked that you'll love this**," Jessica answered humorously, jumping off the same railing 10 seconds later. "**Heads up, their moving to the lagoon, no wait, they're heading for Alex. I'm hanging back**,"

"You're letting him take on eight armed guys all alone? That's crazy!" Rock shouted into his radio, sitting next to a still half naked Revy.

"Who cares about that right now, just hurry up and put my shorts back on for me," Revy demanded only to have a bullet lodge itself in the deck just an inch from her face. "On second thought, just leave me like this,"

'_Who the hell fired that shot_?' Rock wondered, as more dying screams were heard.

"**Hey Dutch, all remaining targets eliminated in 1 minute 10 seconds. So we hired**?" Jessica asked, waving from the deck.

"Yeah you're both hired, just take a break and leave the clean up to Benny and me," Dutch instructed, grinding his cigarette into the deck. "Let's go Benny boy,"

"I'm coming," Benny replied lazily.

"Hey Jessica, how much is Balalaika paying for this job?" Rock asked into his radio.

"**Oh about 600 grand, split evenly between all of us of course**," Jessica replied, followed by a pause. "**Alex says you can untie Revy if you want, just that she might need a good spanking**,"

'_Spanking Revy, that sounds like fun_,' Rock thought. "Hey Revy, how do you feel about being tied up now?"

"I was enjoying it up until we got here so it doesn't really bother me anymore," Revy answered, suddenly feeling a sharp sting on her backside then another. "Damn it Rock, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Just enjoying myself," Rock replied, continuing to rain hard slaps over Revy's pail cheeks, then stopping at ten slaps. "Tell you what, if you follow my instructions I'll fuck you till you're walking funny,"

"Rock, listen very closely to what I'm about to say. I don't care if you fuck me up the ass, or if you tie me up and whip me, I'm giving my body to you because I know you'll still be there when we're done. So do whatever you want with me alright," she stopped to look up at him over her shoulder. "I'm actually kinda curious to see what you've got planned,"

"Alright then," he said untying her ankles. "Now sit up and do as I tell you,"

Although they had been given a chance to relax Alex and Jessica chose to spend their time distributing the supplies from the crates they had brought along to the slaves in the cargo hold. Most of them were young teenagers either orphaned or sold into slavery by their parents for money or simply because they weren't wanted, there were a small group who had spend their entire lives serving others so they weren't so worried about their fates. Dutch had been taking to the captain to get the finer details for Balalaika upon their return to Roanapur and found out these slaves were to be sold legally which came as a surprise considering the former Russian's shady business. It was Benny who discovered it was Balalaika who was hired to free the slaves by some unidentifiable group under the jurisdiction of the UN, Dutch wasn't surprised as it wasn't the first time some legitimate group hired through crime lords to get a job done. On the way back to port Alex and Jessica were found by Benny below deck sleeping together on the couch they had sat on whilst cleaning their guns (A/N: I have no idea what they call that room but I'm calling it the rec room.), Rock and Revy weren't seen until they reached port but both Dutch and Benny definitely heard the female gunslinger, though surprisingly her screams didn't wake the sleeping couple. Only when the Lagoon docked in port did their missing crew make an appearance, Revy's staggering walk, satisfied smirk and wearing Rock's shirt just confirmed what Benny and Dutch thought they were up to. Fortunately she had her shorts on but seemed to be missing her tank top though the shirt was buttoned so her breasts weren't on display, just leaving her stomach bare which sported multiple hickeys and teeth marks.

"What are you grinning at blondie?" Revy asked, her anger not enough to spoil her good mood.

"Nothing. Just your appearance reminds me of my first time with Alex," she thought, as a pleasant shudder ran down her spine at the memory, making her crotch moisten. "Man it's been a while since I felt that sore. Makes me wet just thinking about it,"

"Got that right. Every guy I ever fucked couldn't last long enough to get me off," Revy agreed, wincing slightly as she sat down on a crate. "My ass might be killing me right now, but it was all worth it,"

"Is it possible those two are actually, bonding?" Benny whispered to Dutch.

"Yeah, it's like the world's coming to an end," Dutch mumbled taking a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Hey Revy, why don't we go down to the Yellow Flag, grab some of the good stuff and book a room for the night?" Rock suggested, popping into the main cabin fully dressed minus his shirt. "My treat,"

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll definitely be needing a good soak in a hot bath after our 2 hour fuck fest," Revy grinned, stretching as much as her sore muscles would allow.

"Hey I was just wondering where Alex and I are going to sleep tonight?" Jessica asked.

"We still have a few rooms we don't use back at the office, or you can take Rock's room if he moves into Revy's that is," Dutch replied, moving to the deck. "Speaking of Alex looks like he's finished packing your things into the roadrunner,"

"I was wondering where he'd gone," Rock said offhandedly, sliding a tank top over his head. "Hey Revy, maybe we should just grab the good stuff on the way back to the office instead, you can still take a hot bath after we move my stuff into your room,"

"Meh, it's all the same to me," Revy shrugged, going back below to grab her guns.

**Disclaimer: While I am disappointed at the lack of reviews I am surprise to see the amount of hits this fan fic is getting, but anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as it took me a while to write it. Comments and suggestions are welcome, oh and if you're wondering who shot at Revy then I can't tell you, I haven't figured it out myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm actually surprised at the number of hits I got for this fic when I updated it, so anyway I don't have much to say about this chapter other than the possibility of seeing Jessica wear something else aside from her leotard, and maybe a hint into their past. As for more descriptive sex scenes, I'll have to think about that one. But if there's a sex scene with Balalaika there's no way in hell I'm writing one.**

**Just one more thing, I have recently discovered that I might have asperger syndrome which affects my behaviour, and as such I have a sensitivity to criticism or lack of positive criticism which can cause me to get depressed. But I love writing and I don't think I could ever give it up, so please enjoy my work and I'll enjoy writing for your enjoyment.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Hidden in plain Sight.

_Previously._

"_What are you grinning at blondie?" Revy asked, her anger not enough to spoil her good mood._

"_Nothing. Just your appearance reminds me of my first time with Alex," she thought, as a pleasant shudder ran down her spine at the memory, making her crotch moisten. "Man it's been a while since I felt that sore. Makes me wet just thinking about it,"_

"_Got that right. Every guy I ever fucked couldn't last long enough to get me off," Revy agreed, wincing slightly as she sat down on a crate. "My ass might be killing me right now, but it was all worth it,"_

"_Is it possible those two are actually, bonding?" Benny whispered to Dutch._

"_Yeah, it's like the world's coming to an end," Dutch mumbled taking a deep drag on his cigarette._

"_Hey Revy, why don't we go down to the Yellow Flag, grab some of the good stuff and book a room for the night?" Rock suggested, popping into the main cabin fully dressed minus his shirt. "My treat,"_

"_Sounds like a good idea, I'll definitely be needing a good soak in a hot bath after our 2 hour fuck fest," Revy grinned, stretching as much as her sore muscles would allow._

"_Hey I was just wondering where Alex and I are going to sleep tonight?" Jessica asked._

"_We still have a few rooms we don't use back at the office, or you can take Rock's room if he moves into Revy's that is," Dutch replied, moving to the deck. "Speaking of Alex looks like he's finished packing your things into the roadrunner,"_

"_I was wondering where he'd gone," Rock said offhandedly, sliding a tank top over his head. "Hey Revy, maybe we should just grab the good stuff on the way back to the office instead, you can still take a hot bath after we move my stuff into your room,"_

"_Meh, it's all the same to me," Revy shrugged, going back below to grab her guns._

_And now the Continuation._

3 Days Later.

Lagoon Office.

Not much happened at the Lagoon Company after the cargo ship job, Alex and Jessica had managed to impress even Revy that day, not that she paid much attention while she was tied to the bow of the Lagoon. After dropping by the Yellow Flag for a couple bottles of the good stuff the crew went back to the office to get Rock's belongings moved to Revy's room, once done the raven haired gunslinger settled into a steaming hot bath with the Japanese businessman and their booze. During the past 3 days the gang got to know a bit more about their new crew, though that bit more was hardly anything, Dutch didn't care much as long as they got paid for whatever jobs they got. It was on the fourth day the crew received what Revy considered a suspicious call. She and Rock were in their room doing who knows what while Alex and Dutch were going over the company's expenses or rather the mute teenager was making a list of bounty heads that could earn some quick cash.

"Hello, Lagoon Company," Benny said picking up the phone. "Oh sure, let me get her for you. Hey Jessica, Miss Balalaika wants to talk with you,"

"Oh joy," Jessica said sarcastically, taking the phone from Benny's outstretched hand. "Jessica here,"

"**Ah so good to hear from you Jessica. So how are things with the Lagoon Company**?" Balalaika asked superiorly.

"Thing have been going fun so far, even got into a gun fight at the Yellow Flag. Alex was able to show off his skills with his sword so the damage was minimal, you should have received the invoice by now," Jessica replied, lounging back on the couch, dressed in her green leotard minus her arm guards and combat boots.

"**Yes I did and I must thank you for minimising the damage, normally the repair bill exceeds $100,000 especially where Two-hands is concerned**," the Russian crime lord said, feigning an interest in the conversation. "**Since the pleasantries are done with I'll cut to the heart of the matter, I'm in need of your boyfriend's talents. Have him drop by immediately and he will get paid the same as what you received for the cargo ship job, plus a little extra. The exact amount will be up to Alex to decide**,"

"That's a bit generous of you, but I'm not one to complain about extra cash," Jessica replied, making a whistling sound to get Alex's attention. "He'll be over in an hour,"

"**Good. I'll be expecting him. And of course I'm being generous, Alex always gets paid extra when he uses his other talents for me remember**?" Balalaika reminded with a chuckle, then the line went dead.

'_Damn bitch_,' Jessica thought, hopping off the couch as Alex came into the room. "Balalaika needs you at her place right away for something plus that little extra,"

Nodding in silent understanding Alex pulled Jessica's body flush against, bringing his lips down to devour hers causing her to go limp, the phone dropping from her fingers, his hands grabbing at her chest and backside. She could feel his need for her poking her belly, knowing when he got back he'd show her just like he did every time Balalaika requested his 'other' talents. Breaking from the kiss Alex let Jessica flop like a boneless heap on the couch as she panted for breath as he gathered his sword, guns and other weapons. Revy and Rock had just exited their room to get some food when they saw Alex leave the office.

"Hey Jessica, where's Alex going?" Rock asked, bending down to pick up the dropped phone.

"Oh, just to help Balalaika with something," she replied breathlessly.

"So what does miss high and might want with your boyfriend?" Revy asked, peering out the window as Alex mounted his custom built motorbike.

Said motorbike had been waiting at the docks by the roadrunner the day of Alex and Jessica's new employment and the others couldn't help but look gaze at the slick machine. Jessica had explained that she and Alex had been building it while working as Balalaika's personal assassins, having got the idea for its design from a cartoon called 'Biker Mice from Mars'. Having nothing much else to do while not eliminating Hotel Moscow's enemies or training the pair spend a lot of time working in the garage building the bike from any parts they could find or buy. The end result was a high performance machine with a big wheel at the back and a shiny red paintjob.

"Balalaika sometimes got Alex to help with interrogations, every time he would always get a confession without even touching them. All he does is sit there and stare and after an hour or so the unlucky bastard would talk just to stop Alex from staring at him," Jessica answered chuckling at the memory then her expression went sour.

"Something wrong Jessica?" Rock asked, noticing her scowl.

"Nothing, just bored," Jessica curtly replied. "Now my good mood's been ruined,"

"Then why don't you come with us to get some food? We're pretty low right now," Revy suggested, finding nothing in the cupboards except empty boxes.

"Ah what the hell, at least I'll have something to take my mind off the Russian bitch," Jessica shrugged, hopping off the couch in search of her weapons.

"You don't like Balalaika do you?" Rock asked, though he could already tell.

"I don't want to talk about," Jessica mumbled.

Balalaika's Mansion.

An Hour Later.

"Ah Alex, so good to see you again, even though it's only been three days since you started working for the Lagoon Company," Balalaika smirked in her usual superior attitude, greeting Alex in her office. "Now that I think about it I should have told Jessica to accompany you, makes things so much easier since you can't speak at all. But you can just use these instead," she said, indicating a small notebook and pen on her desk.

Stepping away from Boris, Alex approached the one woman in the entire world he despised, wanting nothing more than to slice her in half with his sword but then there'd be nothing to keep his past from catching up to Jessica and himself. Picking up the pen he quickly wrote then turned the pad around for Balalaika to see the single sentence: "Let's get this over with".

"Very well," she said lighting another cigar. "The slime I want you to interrogate tried stealing several billion dollars worth of drug money we were expecting for transporting the drugs out of the country. What he won't tell us is what he was planning on doing with the money, or whether someone hired him to steal it from us. Boris will show you to the interrogation room, once you have his confession you may select the appropriate amount of compensation," a smile crept its way to her lips at his questioning glance. "The reason I'm being so generous is because the delivery of the drugs went completely without incident and I also understand Jessica's birthday I approaching. You never did get to celebrate it while you two were young did you? I'll be waiting for you in my room once the interrogation's done,"

Grabbing the writing implements from her desk Alex brushed past Balalaika's second in command, making his way to small room at the end of the east wing used especially for interrogations. The last few time he had been called on were for people who had traded information to the other crime lords resulting in Hotel Moscow losing money, men and resources. Opening the door Alex came face to face with a bruised and beaten man tied to a chair behind a table with his belongings spread across the surface, scribbling something on the pad he showed it to Boris who signalled his boys to leave the room. Smirking at the man's misfortune to two flunkies filled out leaving Alex to do his stuff, they had told the guy of Alex's previous interrogations, how each individual kept mumbling that they never wanted to see the teenager's face again.

"It was the Italian mafia! They wanted the money so they could destroy Hotel Moscow and take control of this city! Right now they don't have the resources to mount a full scale attack but they're planning to attack the Triad and make it look like Hotel Moscow's handy work!"

Alex hadn't even sat down in the opposite seat and he had his confession, maybe he was losing his touch or maybe he was just a bit too good. Just to be sure the guy wasn't lying Alex pulled out one of his guns and fired at the table, the shot blasting a hole through to the chair the guy was tied to, barely missing his crotch.

"I swear it's the truth! I didn't want to betray Hotel Moscow but they said they'd send their best assassins after me if I didn't! I know where the Italian Mafia will strike next! Just please don't kill me!"

"That's enough Alex, this interrogation is complete. Now report to the captain's room, we'll finish with the traitor," Boris said, having heard everything from outside.

Ejecting the spent shell and reluctantly holstering his weapon Alex grudgingly made his way to Balalaika's room, his skin crawling just like it did every time she required his other services, the only good that came from serving under Hotel Moscow was the continued protection from his and Jessica's past. Like all other times Alex had entered this room the scarred crime lord sat on the end of her bed wearing nothing but a pair of black stockings attached by the tops to a matching lacy garter belt. Her years of combat not only scarred her face but her body as well, the scar on her neck ended on her left breast while another went diagonally from her right breast down cross her stomach and ending at her left hip.

"I know you don't like this part of your job Alex but let's face it. If you and Jessica weren't under my protection your teachers would find you in no time and you'd be back to being experiments. The two of you might be good at killing but I doubt you could eliminate the people who gave you your talents," she smirked, as he began shedding his clothes starting with his weapons. "Now bring that cock over her and fuck me with it,"

Roanapur Markets.

"Hey blondie, just who trained you and your boyfriend anyway?" Revy asked, stirring her noodles around with her chopsticks.

The question had Jessica return to reality after almost ten minutes of spacing out. She and Revy had spent most of the morning watching Rock haggle with the shop owners to get the best price for their groceries and he was very successful, he had managed to get great deals without a gun fight breaking out. Aside from having to fight off a horny gang of drunkards their day so far was rather uneventful, so before heading back to the office the trio stopped for a quick lunch at the same noodle stand Rock and Revy got arrested at. This time they were planning to avoid a repeat.

"Oh, we had a different teacher for everything we learnt. They weren't real nice to us though, Alex was the only good thing about the whole thing. The best day of my life was when we escaped together, now we're working for you guys which is way better than working for Hotel Moscow," Jessica replied, slurping down a mouthful of lukewarm noodles.

"So is there anything Alex is afraid of?" Rock asked, after gulping down half the broth in his bowl.

"Well he's always afraid of losing me, I mean if someone killed me on a job he'd kill everyone in sight including you guys, then he'd kill himself somehow," Jessica said sadly. '_But at least we'd die free from them_,'

"Maybe we should be getting back, wouldn't want Alex to go searching for you when he finishes at Balalaika's," Rock suggested, setting his bowl down.

"Maybe we'll have a job waiting for us when we get back," Revy said, slapping her chopstick on the table.

**Disclaimer: Ok there is a reason why Alex has to screw the Russian bitch and it had to do with his and Jessica's past. Just like everyone in**** Roanapur they are running from something but I won't go into too much detail, I'll just be leaving clues here and there. Also I'll try not to post announcements to get attention, I realise I shouldn't expect everyone to leave review when I myself don't leave one most of the time. I have been writing since I was in grade 4 and I love it, I've just been suffering from insane writer's block, but nothing will stop me from doing what I love and enjoy. Now please leave a review on your way out and I'll get back to you with the next chapter when it's finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: I know I said I wouldn't post another announcement but I think I should tell you all that I'm having major difficulty with this fan fic and my other ones as well. And I don't want to post the new chapters yet because I'm not happy with the current length. So I'm asking for a little more patience and I'll try updating whenever I can. Thank you. Oh an if you want to review to this don't, just send a private message, i'll be deleting this when I finally do update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ok I want to introduce Hansel and Gretel eventually but I'm not so sure I want to have Alex and Jessica kill the kids, what if they turned them away from randomly killing people just like in gunman's ****Assassins Keeper****? I haven't decided whether I'm going to be making any hints into their past but I'll probably be tying Revy up again somewhere along the line.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

Hidden in plain Sight.

Balalaika's Mansion.

2 Hours Later.

Alex stood under a strong stream of near scolding hot water after screwing Balalaika senseless for two hours, the older woman wasn't able to handle his aggressive pace for more than that but she enjoyed it none the less. He had pounded her into a frenzy of orgasms before she finally told him to stop. He was thankful she only ever had him screwing, she didn't care what he did as long as she got satisfied, the one thing he swore never to do was cum inside her. Sure she couldn't get pregnant, not that she wanted a child, but he would never cum for her in a million years. Just thinking about made him sick to his stomach and it took a lot to make him queasy. After cleaning his cock extra thoroughly he turned off the harsh spray and dried off with the same towel whenever he washed up after he screwed Balalaika. Once he'd finished drying and dressing he returned to her room to see her sitting in an arm chair wearing a cherry red silk robe, a lit cigar clasped between her evil fingers, on the table next to her was an open bottle of vodka, pen, pad and a backpack. Sitting in the opposite seat was her ever loyal second in command Boris with a large storage box between them and his weapons resting on top.

"Oh stop glaring at me Alex it's getting old. Now I know you don't do anything I ask you for free, so here's 100 grand just like I promised," she said, indicating the backpack. "The box here contains 200 million we were to be paid for the drugs, so as your bonus you can take as much as you want,"

Knowing Balalaika's generosity was a onetime only deal he figured she would just take out whatever she believed he owed from his next job, it didn't really matter he and Jessica had been secretly saving their money for a special occasion. While his body was busy satisfying the Russian crime lord Alex's mind had been making a list of items needed by the Lagoon Company and had calculated the total cost including shipping and handling back at the office. Flipping the latches on the box and lifting the lid he began gathering small amounts money into piles of 5 grand each, taking the pen and pad he wrote down his list then handed it to Balalaika.

"Already came with a shopping list in mind did we?" she asked, looking over the items and prices then handing it to her 2IC. "I'll have this taken care of immediately. Sergeant,"

"Understood, ma'am," Boris replied, tearing the page off and taking the money with him.

Once Boris had left Alex put a total of 80 million in another pile leaving Balalaika with $119,970,000 in the box, closing the lid he grabbed the backpack from the table and filled it with as much money as he could fit. For the rest he wrote down instructions to have it delivered to Jessica at the Lagoon Company, once done he donned his weapons, grabbed the backpack and left, not without giving Balalaika a hate filled glare for calling him lover boy. It may not have shown on his face be he was extremely relieved when he got outside to his waiting bike, he would have gone straight back the office but he had some other business to attend to. Speeding into town his first stop was one of the many local delivery companies that hired out drivers to transport small goods anywhere in the city. Getting someone was easy, being one of Balalaika's hired goons tended to build a reputation and the silent killing machine was someone the people didn't want to have after them.

Lagoon Company.

3 Hours Later.

Entering the office after paying the delivery driver Alex was greeted to something not entirely unexpected. A nude blindfolded Revy sat tied to a chair, a ball gag stuffed in her mouth with bullet vibrators taped to her exposed nipples and clit, while Rock was sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine. Taking a closer look Alex saw all vibrators had been set to maximum and if Revy's drool, hard breathing and slumped form were any indication, it looked like she had been left like this for over two hours. Hearing the door shut Rock look up from his magazine in panic since he somehow hadn't heard the door opening. But relaxed upon seeing Alex standing there with several bags in his arms wearing a backpack with his sword on his hip and a rifle bag slung over his left shoulder,

"Holy fucking crap! No wonder Balalaika calls you the Silent Killing Machine you scared the crap out of me," Rock said, breathing a sigh of relief as he moved to turn off Revy's vibrators. "Jessica's in your room, she hasn't left since we got back from shopping earlier,"

A sound behind Alex had Rock looking over the silent man's shoulder to see a pair of delivery boys hauling a long crate into the room, the small commotion taking Dutch and Benny from whatever they'd been doing.

"Is it Christmas already? I don't think we've ever had two deliveries in one day before," Dutch said, scratching his bald head. "By the way Chang called just before you got back, wants our help with a deal he's got going down in a few hours. That's not going to be a problem is it?" he asked, once the delivery boys had gone.

"No problems for you Dutch," Jessica replied, entering the main room. "But Alex is really frustrated right now and normally has me to vent, so a word of warning in case anything goes south: sit back and let Alex work alone,"

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Revy asked, stretching her jaw after Rock removed the ball gag and untied her.

"Means if you try to kill anyone while he's in this mood, he'll probably kill you too," Jessica explained, taking one of the bags from Alex's hand. "I'll just go change into my new outfit,"

"Alright Revy, go put some clothes on or you're sleeping on the floor tonight," Rock said, tapping the flat end of a riding crop against her leg.

"Like I really care if I go outside butt naked," Revy scoffed, not really caring if she slept on the floor or not. '_I wonder if blondie is made to sleep on the floor_?'

Roanapur Docks.

An Hour Later.

"Ah Dutch, so good to see you could make it," Mr. Chang said casually, sitting on the hood of his car with a lit smoke between his lips and the rest of his men surrounding him. "And with the Silent Killing Machine as well,"

"Always a pleasure to do a job for you Mr. Chang, and Alex just came back from a shopping trip right after you called," Dutch replied as he and the rest of the crew piled out of the car. "So can you give us anymore details as to what's going on?"

"As you wish, but first I'd like to compliment on the lovely outfit Miss Jessica's wearing," Chang grinned at the sleeveless purple ninja outfit with fishnet undershirt (A/N: Ayane's outfit from DOA.) "And I like the trench coat Alex, especially with that sword strapped to your back,"

"Not that we don't appreciate the compliment Mr. Chang, but Alex isn't in the best of moods right now. So you think you could explain what we're doing here," Jessica warned, noticing Chang's men backing away.

"Ok then, it's very simple. I recently got contacted by an old friend in China saying his daughter was kidnapped while on her yacht and has asked me to get her back for him, as unharmed as possible. The deal is that the exchange will happen here in 30 minutes, the kidnappers will be expecting me to be carrying $60 million for the girl," Chang explained, letting his smoke drop to the asphalt. "Which I have no intention of paying, other than the $100 grand I have for your payment,"

"Sure we'll take the job, just hope you don't mind if we sit back and watch Alex work?" Dutch asked, lighting his own cigarette.

"None whatsoever," Chang chuckled, knowing Alex's reputation and not wanting to find out if some of the rumours were true. "I know better to piss off the Silent Killing Machine,"

**Disclaimer: Right now I'm apologising for two things. 1, for the short chapter and 2, for the late update. I've just been stuck on how to proceed with things and I've been swamped with other fan fics, but leave a review and I'll do what I can to update the next chapter sooner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This fan fic now up for adoption. Message me if you want to adopt.**


End file.
